Precious Data
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Chihiro spends a moment speaking with A.I. Chiaki, who has some thoughts.


Precious Data

At last a new Danganronpa fic, unfortunately, it is only a one-shot.

Now, I know a while back I had planned on doing a full on sequel to "Ultimate Rescue", however, due to recently having seen "New Danganronpa V3" game, A.K.A "one of my new favorite games ever that I will play the hell out of once I get it in English", all the way through.

* * *

"Data Process complete." Alter Ego said.

The image on the computer screen came into the view, pixel by pixel, resembling the likeness of a real (and familiar) girl; as soon as she showed up, she opened her eyes. She stared at the person sitting in front of her screen, a scrawny teenage boy in casual clothing smiling at her. He looked exactly like Alter Ego.

"Hi there," the teenage boy said politely, then asked, "can you tell me your name?"

"Hello," the A.I. girl replied monotonously, "my name is Chiaki Nanami."

"Good job, hello, Chiaki," the lean youth replied happily, "now, do you know who I am?"

He stared at the screen, eagerly awaiting her reply.

"You are...our creator," the lifelike image responded, "you're Dad, right?"

The observing teenager giggled in response.

"That's true," he pressed, "but, what's my _name_?

The A.I. was silent for a few seconds before answering.

"Ah, yes," she said, "Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Computer Programmer."

The computer programmer clapped happily in return.

"Yes, yes," he said proudly, "that's right, now tell me what your talent is."

"I'm...the Ultimate Gamer," Chiaki affirmed, "video games are my hobby and I'm a fan of all genres."

Chihiro smiled gladly, his new A.I. seemed to function perfectly, well, new for the moment she was at least. His Chiaki A.I. had existed before, in a another timeline, however, in that time, he had already long been dead.

This time, however, not only did he get to personally create his newer A.I., along with another one called "Usami", who also existed in the previous timeline, with his own programming hands. Before seeing her for himself, Chihiro was told by his friends who had survived the Killing Game before that the Chiaki A.I. referred to him as "Dad", he was not sure whether to believe it or not, but, as soon as he first saw her and heard her say it with his own ears, he knew it was true. The computer-whiz thought it strange at first, as he had not purposely programmed his A.I.s to refer to him as such, he could only guess that it was either Alter Ego's doing or the work of his friends who had taken care of them before.

Chihiro figured that he could have adjusted them so they only called him "Master", "Creator", or even just "Chihiro", but, honestly, he kind of enjoyed hearing them call him "Dad". It truly made him aware that he had someone who relied on him to exist and function, someone he _had_ to take care of, even if they were only images on his computer screen.

"What's your big brother's name, Chiaki?" the programmer quizzed.

"Alter Ego." the female A.I. stated.

"And your sister?" Chihiro added.

"Usami." Chiaki answered.

The programmer felt as if he could do what he was already doing all day.

"And what's your job, Chiaki?" he inquired.

"To observe the system," Chiaki responded, "and relay any important details back to you or the others."

Chihiro nodded gladly.

"So, am I...are we ready yet, Dad?" Chiaki asked.

"I think so," her creator replied, "your conversation skills have improved, you should be good to go by the time we get the system up and running."

"Good, I'm glad," the A.I. girl responded, "I want to do good, I can't afford to make any mistakes since you're here this time."

"I see..." Chihiro said, "looks like Alter Ego uploaded your memories of the previous timeline as well."

Chiaki's sprite changed to her with a cat-eared hood on her head.

"Things will be different this time, won't they?" she voiced, "There's no way they can go exactly the same as the last time."

"More than likely," the computer-whiz expressed, "there's no telling what could happen this time."

"If something bad happens," Chiaki wondered, "will you rewind again?"

The room was silent for a while, surprisingly, she was actually the first person to ask him such a question.

"Alter Ego said that the rewind function still exists," the A.I. girl said, "and that it can be used at any time."

"I know," Chihiro responded, "but, I would prefer to not have to use it again, it's meant to be a last resort, only to be used if it's absolutely necessary."

"Do the others know how to use it?" Chiaki inquired.

"Well, the time rewind function can only be accessed through Alter Ego," her creator explained, "and I programmed him to assess the current situation, the data he gathers will tell us whether or not rewinding will be necessary."

"Okay," the female A.I. voiced, "I only wondered because I figured such an ability could be easily abused."

Of course, Chihiro had thought about that way back when he first created the program, he had created it hoping to only use it once and never again, however, he kept it functional, just in case of emergencies that would require it.

"It'll be fine," Chihiro offered, "it's my issue to worry about, not yours."

Chiaki smiled in return.

"Okay," her creator informed her, "that's enough quizzing for now, sleep mode, Chiaki."

The A.I. girl nodded in response, before the screen went black.

"Everything is going to be fine." Chihiro mumbled.

* * *

Ah, I know it's short, but, now that I'm on my Danganronpa kick, I had to do something.

Again, I will get to stuff for NDRV3 soon, I _have_ to, goddamn, I cannot wait until it comes out in English!


End file.
